


Lilith

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley As Lilith, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), First Meetings, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: When Crawley and Aziraphale met at the wall, Crawley gave his name but did not ask for Aziraphale's, coming to find him as if he'd known where Aziraphale would be, as though it was not Crawley's first time meeting the Angel of the Eastern Gate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Prompt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449808
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Older ficlet I posted on my blog but not here.
> 
> _To make sure you don't miss any updates or fics not posted to AO3, be sure to check out **[this Tumblr post about updates, x-posting, announcements, schedules, and works that don't get posted to AO3.](https://tenoko1.tumblr.com/post/179156377623/how-you-can-support-creators)**_

Her skin was flawless.

It was the first thought to enter Aziraphale’s mind as he saw the mostly naked figure disrobing in the shallows of the river that ran through Eden.

The sublime red-head had not been wearing much to begin with, just a gold necklace and a wrap of gauzy silk that settled just so on the perfect curve of her hips. The wrap and necklace were curious. Perhaps a divine gift? The humans were, after all, cause for celebration. Heaven had gone to such lengths to create a universe for them to live in.

Aziraphale didn’t mean to stare. But he was transfixed as she gracefully draped her wrap over a low-hanging branch, a twist that revealed the profile of supple breast and taut nipples as the waves and curls of her hair slid off her shoulder to cascade down her back.

Though he’d had no part in the creation of… well, anything, Aziraphale had heard rumours and scraps of conversations about the designing of human forms, and so he’d had a general idea of what to expect-- not so different in appearance from angels, really. He had already seen Adam. Two arms, two legs, one face, created with genitalia for the sake of procreation so that humans could multiply on their own without Heaven having to create each one.

It was a clever system. Saved a great deal of time for the Host of Heaven.

But her.

Aziraphale felt hot all over, his cheeks rushing with colour as he held his breath and tried to commit her to memory.

Her red hair glinted in the sunlight, gleaming in a variety of shades Aziraphale didn’t know the names of but would forever make him think of her when he saw them.

Red was the colour of flowers. It was the colour of fire on swords and luscious fruit hanging from trees.

He had not known it could be used to paint the human form, and certainly not so exquisitely.

Her appearance was in sharp contrast with Adam’s. They would look beautiful together, the vibrant burning sun and the warm promise of the earth. Soft curves and hard muscle. The universe was about balance, after all.

Aziraphale had heard about ‘art’. Surely, he thought, they must be it.

She’d waded further, the sharp decline leaving the water swirling around her hips in ripples and waves.

Her shoulders stiffened and she turned her head. “Who’s there?”

An odd question given she was but one of two.

Hand curled to his chest, Aziraphale stepped from the shadows toward the shore, gaze lowered. He missed the way the sharpness of her features softened under his sheepish acquiescence.

“My apologies,” he said. “I did not mean to interrupt or startle you.”

She turned, head tilting as she considered him. “You’re an angel.”

He flared his wings politely. “The Angel of the Eastern Gate.” He chanced a glance at her. “You are the wife of Adam?”

He wasn’t sure why it came out as a question. Maybe because she wasn’t what he’d expected, but who could expect the sight of their first sunrise?

The corner of her lips curled. “I could be.”

“I apologize for my interruption,” he said. “I’m not supposed to interact with you. Either of you.”

One brow swept high, the curl of her mouth becoming more pronounced. “An angel? Disobeying?”

She sounded delighted.

“Of course not,” he countered. “I merely came to see for myself what God created. I did not expect it to be art.”

She blinked and he watched colour flood her cheeks before she turned her head away, a curtain of hair shielding her face. “...What are you called, angel?”

“My name is Aziraphale.” He met her gaze again, and it must have been the light, but her eyes seemed to glow, yellow and warm like the sun in the sky. Was God experimenting with colour for eyes as well? “What are you called?”

“Many things, I’m sure.”

He frowned. “Were you not given a name upon creation?”

Adam had. Why not her?

“I was,” she admitted, raising her hand to touch the valley of skin between her breasts and over her heart. “But it was taken from me. It was… _suggested_ I take the name ‘Lilith’ while here.”

“But you don’t like it.”

What odd, exhilarating freedom that must be: to have choices and voice opinions that were your own. To be able to reject ideas that were given to you.

Insides twisting, Aziraphale cast a furtive glance around. There shouldn't be any angels in the garden to witness his violation of orders, but even still...

She admitted, “I’m not inclined to let someone else name me. Not a second time.”

He turned to regard her.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, pads of her fingers pressing into flesh as she regarded her wavering reflection on the water’s surface.

“I’m sure whatever name you choose will be as beautiful as you,” he assured, taking a step back and wishing it were a step forward instead.

An eye roll. “You can keep your insincere flattery, angel. You’ve no need to waste it on me.”

Her hair glowed like a burning flame in the sunlight, the water around her winked and shimmered like stars. The yellow of her eyes suited her.

He paused, turning back. “You are beautiful. I’ve said as much. The most beautiful thing in Eden.” Aziraphale cast his gaze toward the centre of the Garden. “And like the Tree, forbidden to me. I should go before I get either of us in trouble for speaking with you. I hope to see you again.” He offered a smile that didn’t feel happy.

Her smile was thin, shuttered. “I hope, for your sake, you don’t.”

His expression fell further, and he inclined his head in farewell. “I wish you a happy life, then.”

Opening her mouth, words caught on her tongue before she swallowed them, hugging herself tight as she dragged her gaze to the water’s surface.

Aziraphale turned away and disappeared into the foliage.

When Aziraphale later helped Adam and Eve escape the Garden-- and no one followed after or went with them-- he searched for Lilith. He searched and searched. He called her by name with no answer. Scouring the entirety of Eden with no results brought Aziraphale to the wall and overlooking the desert. He watched Adam and Eve fend for themselves and get their bearings in a strange and dangerous new world.

He was wringing his hands-- worrying if God had destroyed Lilith-- when the serpent slithered up onto the wall.

The red of his hair was startling in Aziraphale’s distraction. But where hers had been flame, his was the coils of a snake.

It took everything in Aziraphale not to ask if the demon had come across anyone else in his trouble-making, but if Lilith was alive, he did not want to be the one to put her danger.

“Crawley,” the demon offered, the attempt at conversation odd and undoubtedly some ploy or other, but Aziraphale couldn’t bother himself to be worried about one more thing.

“Crawley,” he repeated, nervous smile falling away.

That was not a beautiful name, Aziraphale thought. It was fitting for a creature that slithered about underfoot, though.

Turning his head, Aziraphale wondered if Lilith escaped from one of the other gates, or maybe even burrowed through the wall to a life she chose herself. That may have been why the Almighty created Eve in her stead. Why had She not given Eve red hair as well, or-- with a red-headed demon now standing beside him-- was such a hair colour a bad omen?

Aziraphale hoped Lilith was well and safe, regardless. Hoped someday he might pass her on the street and their eyes would meet, conversation exchanged without words but in knowing smiles.

He never did see her again.

With time, the memory of her grew hazier at the edges, replaced instead with Crowley’s easy smile and mischievous nature, the curls and waves of his hair soft, and Aziraphale could no longer remember just how hers had fallen. Were her eyes really golden, or had it been a trick of the light and brown eyes?

What name had she finally decided on for herself? Or did she keep reinventing herself over time as Crowley did?

While Aziraphale couldn’t remember ever introducing himself to Crawley, he knew he must have for the demon to have learned his name. Aziraphale wondered what name he might choose were he allowed to name himself as Lilith had. As Crowley had.

What a world of possibility such freedom would bring, shining bright as the first rising sun. What a marvelous introduction to the embodiment of freewill and autonomy, she who had her name stolen and would allow no one else to rename her. He could think of nothing so ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't forget to comment! Whether actual comments, keyboard smashing, gifs, emojis, or an essay, comments mean so very much.**
> 
> _To make sure you don't miss any updates or fics not posted to AO3, be sure to check out **[this Tumblr post about updates, x-posting, announcements, schedules, and works that don't get posted to AO3.](https://tenoko1.tumblr.com/post/179156377623/how-you-can-support-creators)**_
> 
> Please remember to always properly feed and water your fanwork creators: like, comment, kudos, reblog (and tag), and rec their fics/gifs/graphics/artwork/podfics/vids/other works to your friends.  
> You may think they probably get praise already, but I promise you they don't. And certainly not enough.  
> Small things will make their day and WEEK. If you're reading a fic/comic, watching an edit, admiring art, or something else, be it for the first time or the fiftieth, whether it's new or they posted it 10+ years ago, let the creator know.


End file.
